Episode 5214 (4th February 2009)
Plot Gennie and Leyla are in Brenda’s bad books following the aromatherapy fiasco. When it transpires that Leyla has spent the money Gennie paid her for the treatment, Gennie angrily states that they’re no longer friends. Bob tries to cheer Brenda up by setting up a webcam so she can talk to Terry. After Brenda speaks to Terry, TJ steps in front of the webcam. Brenda's stunned when TJ announces that neither he nor his dad are missing her and would rather stay with Jean. Brenda is deeply upset and tries drinking her troubles away, only for Doug to rescue her. After he takes her home, Brenda tries to kiss him but Doug pulls away not wanting to take advantage. Things remain awkward between Chas and Paddy after the incident with Marlon. Diane questions Andy about giving up the farm, but he insists it's the right thing to do. Meanwhile, a somewhat reticent Natasha agrees to give Mick a temporary lease to the farm despite a lack of money. Nicola is less than pleased that Natasha has her run errands instead of helping to run Home Farm. Elsewhere, Zak begins to integrate Aaron into the family by arranging a shift at Debbie’s garage, despite Lisa’s reservations. Under Daz’s supervision, Aaron sets about washing cars but Daz decides to play a prank on him. Telling Aaron to jack up an expensive car, Daz instructs him to put the car in reverse and floor it to make the clock go back. An angry Lisa returns to the garage to see Aaron in the car. When she tries to frogmarch Aaron home, Daz jumps to his defence and accepts the blame. Unfortunately Chas hears half of the story and rails at Aaron for his behaviour, only to backtrack when Lisa fills her in. Aaron isn’t interested in her apologies and it seems as though the warring mother and son are back to square one. Also, Leyla eagerly looks forward to attending the gig with David and it seems that romance is in the air. David is steaming drunk by the end of the night and Leyla enlists a random friend Skin to take them home. Lily is not amused when Leyla brings Skin back to the house but he soon charms her. Cast Regular cast *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *Lily Butterfield - Anne Charleston *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *TJ Woods - Connor Lee (uncredited) *Mick Naylor - Tony Haygarth Guest cast *Skin - Greg Wood Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard and living room/kitchen *Jacobs Fold - Living room/kitchen *Café Hope - Upstairs flat (living room/kitchen) and café *Butlers Farm - Yard *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception *Windsor & Dingle - Garage *Home Farm - Kitchen, dining room, hallway and office *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar Notes *This scene appears in the synopsis but does not air in the episode: Eric voices his frustration with David dating a member of the help (Leyla), but is given short shrift by his son. *The synopsis for this episode says that the car Aaron is reversing slips from the jack and flies into a wall; in the televised scenes, this does not happen. *Lewis Linford (Lee Naylor) is credited, but does not appear. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,760,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes